The Foreign Exchange Student
by Kinamara
Summary: Kagome houses a foreign exchange student from the US named Jill. One day, Jill falls into the well. What will happen when she meets up with Kagome in this new place? And is she really a foreign exchange student, or a.. murderer? PG-13 for Language
1. Welcome to Tokyo

The Foreign Exchange Student  
  
Summary: Kagome houses a foreign exchange student from the US named Jill. One day, Jill falls into the well. What will happen when she meets up with Kagome in this new place? And is she really a foreign exchange student, or a.. murderer?  
  
Setting: Tokyo (Present) and Feudal Japan (Warring States Era)  
  
New Characters: Jill (foreign exchange student; currently residing with Kagome) and Kawani  
  
'Wording' - Thinking  
  
"Wording" - Talking  
  
****** - Time Passes  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inu-Yahsa. He and all the other great characters (except Jill and Kawani) belong to Rumiko Takahasi.  
  
Chapter 1 - Welcome to Tokyo  
  
Knock, Knock.  
  
Kagome jumped up from the couch and opened the door to a girl about her age wearing black soccer pants and a red shirt. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail and she had a cheerful look on her face.   
  
"Hello! My name is Jill Charmen. I am from the US and I am in the foreign exchange program. Is this the right house?" The girl asked.  
  
Kagome smiled and beckoned Jill in. She took her bags and motioned for Jill to follow her up the stairs. They stopped at an upstairs room. Kagome opened the door and put down Jill's suitcases. "This is your room! Do you like it?" She asked the girl.  
  
Jill looked around the room, there was a bed with a bright striped colored comforter and sheets, a bright yellow wall and the floor was a magenta shade. It seemed to fit her perfectly. "My gosh! It's prefect! Thank you so much. So are you Kagome?"  
  
"That's me!" Kagome said with a smile. She continued, "We will be eating dinner in a few minutes. So, you can wash your hands and you can meet my Grampa, Mom and my little brother, Souta." And with that, Kagome left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
'I wonder when she'll find out I'm not really an exchange student. I don't want her to find out why I am really here.' Jill thought to herself with a worried expression.  
  
Jill quickly put her stuff in the dresser drawer's and got ready for dinner. She hurried down the stairs and made it to dinner just in time.   
  
******  
  
After dinner, Jill helped Kagome with the dishes. "Thanks again for helping me. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem, really." Jill responded. "By the way, when does school start?"  
  
"In about a week. Are you nervous?"   
  
"Just a little." Jill faked her reply.   
  
"I'm sure it'll be okay. We've had foreign exchange students and everyone' been very kind to them." Kagome assured her.  
  
Jill faked a smile, but was very nervous inside. 'We'll see how kind they are to me when they find out I'm a wanted person.'  
  
:.:.:.Flashback .:.:.:  
  
Jill stepped off the subway and went in the direction of her home. She had not gone far when she heard a shriek. She could tell it was from the alley to her left. She cautiously approached the alleyway, her curiosity getting in the way of all warnings about not going into a dark alley at night time. She stopped in her tracks at what she saw.  
  
There, right in front of her, about twenty meters away, was a man towering over a shuddering woman with a gun in his hands. She screamed at the sight and quickly covered her mouth at her mistake, but the two heard it.   
  
"My, my, what have we here?" The man muttered as he sauntered over to her. "Interrupting me, are we?"  
  
Jill backed away from the man and looked at the woman. From her mouth being bloody and the fact that she had a black eye, Jill could easily tell this man had beaten her. She looked at the woman sorrowfully and the woman made a motion for her to run, but she felt the sudden need to help this woman. Forgetting about the threatening man in front of her. She ran past the man and landed at the woman's side. But she turned around at the noise of shoes touching gravel.   
  
"Get out of my way, bitch!" He yelled as he shoved Jill aside. "I need to finish this woman off."   
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
Jill lifted her head off the ground and saw the woman in a pile of blood and the guy drawing back his gun. Jill tried to run, but found herself going nowhere as the guy grabbed her wrist and he pulled her towards her.  
  
"I don't want word getting out I shot this woman, so be a dear and hold this for me." And he shoved the gun into Jill's hand. Before she could protest, the man was gone. Jill thought of running after him, but remembered the woman.  
  
As she reached the woman, she heard sirens. 'Great, just great! What will the police think when they see me over a dead woman with a gun in my hands?' She thought.  
  
Police cars swerved to a stop at the alleyway and police officers got out with their hands starting for their guns at their pockets. They walked over towards Jill and the woman.  
  
One policeman shook his head, "Murderers are starting at such young ages." He reached for Jill's hands to handcuff her, but she pulled away.  
  
"I, I didn't do it! I swear!" She looked into the policeman's eyes and could tell that he didn't believe her, so she did what her first thought told her to do, she ran. 


	2. Where Am I?

Chapter 2 - Where Am I?  
  
BRRING! BRRING!  
  
Jill woke up to her alarm clock ringing. Unlike most people, she got up right away and looked at her clock. 4:25am She stretched and yawned, then climbed out of her bed. She loved to get up early when no one was awake so she could walk around in the peace and quiet.  
  
After she took a shower and got changed, she left the house and made her way around the property. A shrine caught her eye and she read a sign nearby it. Bone-Eater's Well. Being her usual curious self, she walked into the shrine. She walked down the stairs and leaned forward, looking into he well.   
  
She was about to turn around when a motion caught her eye. She looked back down into the well and saw a scurrying mouse. Jill always was a sucker for small, furry creatures and jumped down into the well to try to catch it, but to no avail. It scampered off with new speed at the sight of a giant in his space.   
  
Jill just shrugged and climbed out of the well. What she saw when she leaped out, wasn't what she was suspecting.  
  
Birds were chirping and there were numerous cherry trees which were in blossom. There was also tons more foliage, but she noticed the same big tree that she saw before she had entered the shrine. She raced towards it out of instinct, but when she got there, all she saw was more trees and bushes.   
  
She continued to walk for a few more hours, but was too tired, so she stopped walking and slumped against a tree. Once her eyes closed, she was asleep in an instant.  
  
******  
  
Kagome woke up and rubbed her eyes. She could smell breakfast all the way from her room. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. The enticing smell of bacon and eggs was even stronger now. She sat down at the table and began to lift her fork to eat when she felt two pairs of eyes staring at her. She looked up.  
  
"Aren't you going to wake Jill up?" Her mom stated.  
  
"She does need to eat." Her grampa added.  
  
"Oops! Silly me!" Was all Kagome said as she pounded up the stairs.  
  
Kagome knocked on Jill's room. She waited a minute.  
  
Then two. And starting to grow impatient, she slowly opened the door. She walked over the bed to wake Jill up.  
  
"Come on Jill, it's break-" But she stopped in her tracks when she realized that Jill wasn't in the bed, or even her room.   
  
She ran back downstairs and searched outside for her and she stopped in her tracks, when she saw, well, Jill's tracks in the mud. She followed the trail until it stopped at the well in the shrine. 'Oh no!' She screamed in her head. 'I better go in and look for her before something really bad happens.' She jumped over the rim of the well and landed in Feudal Japan.   
  
She climbed out of the well and started walking towards Kaede's village.   
  
Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of her.  
  
"You're, you're early... and you don't have your big pack thing." The figure spoke.  
  
"Surprised Inu-Yasha?" Kagome replied  
  
"Yes." He stated. "But, come on and start walking, wench! We have business to do!" He snarled.  
  
"Unthankful mutt." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Inu-Yasha spun around and looked Kagome square in he eye. "I heard that!"  
  
"Whatever!" Was all she muttered and she followed Inu-Yasha to Kaede's village.   
  
Kaede appeared out of a hut and walked with a limp over to Kagome. Kagome noticed the limp and she looked down at Kaede's leg and noticed it was wrapped up in cloth.  
  
"What happened, Kaede?" Kagome asked the old lady.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped in and answered for Kaede. "While you were in your 'world', Sesshomaru came and stole a jewel shard from the village that we had just retrieved from a cat demon when you were also gone."  
  
Kagome was fumed at what Inu-Yasha said, blaming her. "What would Sesshoumaru possibly need a shard for?"  
  
"Methinks that it is a way to draw Inu-Yasha to his home turf where he has more of an advantage in beating Inu-Yasha." Kaede suggested,  
  
"Well, Inu-Yasha. I should of known not to leave you unprotected." Kagome mentioned to him.  
  
Inu-Yasha became very infuriated. He didn't need a babysitter. "No, he was just stronger than normal."  
  
"So, you need my help to get it back, huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't need anyone's help, but Kaede says you have to come with me."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Fine. Well, let's go." And she walked off in the direction she came from.  
  
Inu-Yasha followed along with Shippo, Sango and Miroku behind him. They headed in the direction of Sesshomaru's castle.  
  
When the sky started turning dark blue, Kagome started slowing down. Inu-Yasha noticed this.  
  
"Come on. If we are going to get there before he leaves, we have to keep moving. Now pick up your feet."  
  
"You know, Inu-Yasha us humans and Shippo can't keep up with your demonic pace!" Kagoem tried to mix in a compliment in with that. and she could tell it worked.  
  
"Good point. Fine, but only for the night. First thing in the morning, we leave then."  
  
Kagome silently cheered and unrolled her sleeping bag.   
  
In moments, everyone but Inu-Yasha were asleep.  
  
******  
  
Jill woke up to the night skies filled with stars. She rubbed hr eyes and stood up. She glanced at her watch. 11:25pm. She had slept for quite awhile. She wasn't at all tired, so she continued to walk down a path in the forest. `Forest? What? Since when was I in a forest?' Then she remembered. `Oh, yeah, I fell down that well at Kagome's house.'   
  
She kept walking, trying to find the well so that she could go back. But after two hours, she still couldn't find it. But, being a very persistent person, she continued her search.  
  
******  
  
Inu-Yasha still hadn't fallen asleep. He never liked to let his guard down and sleeping surely did that. He sniffed the air and smelled something.. different. It smelled like coconuts and raspberries. 'What an odd concoction.' He thought to himself and with that, he leapt from his branch on the tree and followed the scent.   
  
After a few minutes, the scent had grown stronger and he caught sight of what was giving off the scent. It was a girl. About Kagome's age and she was walking around like she was lost or something. Her eyes darted back and forth and they suddenly looked towards where he was standing and he quickly darted into some bushes.  
  
"What was that?" The girl thought aloud. "Oh well, must be my imagination."  
  
So, she continued walking and unknowingly, having Inu-Yasha follow her. She reached a clearing and saw some people sleeping. She was looking from person to person and suddenly her eyes fell upon a girl.  
  
"Kagome?"   
  
`She knows her name?' Inu-Yasha thought to himself.   
  
He crawled out of the bushes and stared at her and without any warning, pounced on her.  
  
"W-what?! Get off me! NOW!" The girl screamed, but Inu-Yasha had her pinned down. And he didn't get off her.  
  
"What do you want, wench!" He growled.  
  
"My name's not wench! It's Jill. Jill Charmen, in fact. Now, get off me!" And she threw him off her.  
  
"How dare you! I can call you a wench if I like and I chose to call you wench and you will answer me!" He crept towards her slowly.  
  
Jill backed up as he came nearer and ended up with her back towards a tree. `Great! Just great!' She thought. Then she noticed something different about this boy. "Hey! You-" She started.  
  
"It's Inu-Yasha to you, girl."  
  
"Well it's Jill to you..." She began to say and looked at him to think of a mean name and her eyes fell on his ears. "..Cat ears!"  
  
"Cat?! Cat?! How dare you!" With his claws, he punched her.  
  
"No! How dare you!" She screamed and she walloped him on the head.  
  
Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga from its scabbard. "Now, bitch! You die!" And he bounded at her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Stop! SIT, SIT, SIT!"   
  
Followed by the sits, Inu-Yasha's face was buried in the dirt.  
  
The girl who had spoken came into Jill's view and Jill sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, hi Kagome! Umm, where exactly are we. And who's he?" Jill pointed at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"We are in Feudal Japan and that." She said also pointing to Inu-Yasha. "Is Inu-Yahsa. He's half demon and half human. Let me tell you everything as I can tell you're here anyways and you might as well know what is going on."  
  
So Kagome told her everything and ended with. "And now we are going to Sesshomaru, who is Inu-Yasha's half brother who is pure demon to take back a shikon shard he stole from us."  
  
Unlike what Kagome thought Jill would do (sit down with a confused look), Jill smiled at Kagome and offered her hand to Inu-Yasha, who actually took it and he stood up. "Well, in that case, can I come along?" She asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome mused over this for a second. "Sure!" 


	3. Rin's New Caretaker

Chapter 3 - Rin's New Caretaker  
  
As usual, Jill was up and about early in the morning. She glanced at her watch. 5:30am. She looked at the now burnt-out campfire and everyone sleeping. She silently made her way past the sleeping humans, demon, and hanyou. She looked back to make sure no one had woken up. Seeing that they were all asleep, she continued walking away.  
  
When she was about ten minutes away from camp, something grabbed her ankle.  
  
THUMP!  
  
She landed on the ground, but quickly jerked back up. She stood up in her fighting stance (fists at the ready). "Who dares? Show yourself!"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Hey! Answer me now! Or would you like a piece of me!"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
She shrugged it off nervously and started walking away again. The same thing grabbed her ankle, but this time she was ready and she grabbed whatever was at her ankle and picked.  
  
"EEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!" She shrieked at the disgusting toad thing. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME, YOU DISGUSTING TOAD!" She bellowed at the ugly thing in her hands.  
  
"Yes, he is disgusting, isn't he?" And emotionless voice stated from behind her.   
  
Before she could turn around, the speaker of the voice was in front of her with a sword at her throat.  
  
"But then again, so are humans such as yourself." He answered.  
  
Jill looked him over. He was pretty tall, but not a giant. He seemed very strong and important by just the way he looked. He had a shaped of a crescent moon on his forehead with stripes on his cheeks and wrists. Although he wasn't disgusting like that toad goblin, she was still mad at him for calling her disgusting.  
  
"I'm not disgusting!" Was all that Jill could say.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised at this, but of course he did not allow himself to show it. A lowly human talking to the Lord of the Western Lands. He was furious at this girl he head just met and he was set in teaching her a lesson. He grabbed her by her collar of her strange kimono and lifted her so that his face was directly in hers.  
  
"Your position does not allow you to speak to me like that!" He sputtered at her.  
  
"Oh really! Well, what is my position and what exactly is your position? A cold-hearted freak with pointy ears?"  
  
He was fuming now and he swiped his claws (his left hand, thankfully) against her cheeks which gave her two striped of blood across her cheeks.  
  
"Oh. My. God! You asked for it now!" She rushed at the man and before she knew it, she was in the air.  
  
"My name is Sesshoumaru. The Lord Youkai of the Western Lands. And you. You are a human. Therefore, you are my subordinate and you WILL OBEY ME!"  
  
"You wish!" Jill pouted.  
  
"Trust me, you will!" And he cuffed the flat of his sword upon Jill which made her fall unconscious.  
  
******  
  
Kagome woke up to see everyone was up, minus Shippo and Jill. She figured that Shippo still would be, for he loved to sleep. But she was puzzled that Jill was still asleep. She alasy woke up early.  
  
"Finally! You sleep so long!" Inu-Yasha was talking to her, but he was looking to the horizon where his brother's castle was hidden.   
  
Kagome ignored his comment and groggily from still being a little asleep, made her way to Jill's sleeping area. Twice in only twenty-four hours, Kagome found that Jill wasn't in her bed (or on a bed of leaves, in this case).  
  
She sprinted to the branch where Inu-Yasha was sitting on.   
  
"Inu-Yasha, have you seen Jill?" She asked him  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't move his gaze from the horizon when he spoke to her. "Why would I care where that bitch is?"   
  
"Because I said so, now we are going to go look for her."  
  
"But, we have to go find Sesshouamru before he leaves his castle again."  
  
Kagome huffed and decided upon something. "Then we will search for her in the direction of Shesshoumaru's castle."  
  
Inu-Yasha figured he couldn't budge Kagome's mind, so he agreed reluctantly.   
  
The group packed up and started towards Sesshoumaru's castle again.  
  
******  
  
"Where am I?" Jill asked to the dark. Then she remembered. She had been tripped by an ugly toad goblin and been kidnapped by a man with pointy ears. Maybe it was a dream. But a voice made her change her mind that it was definitely reality.  
  
"I see you have finally come around, have you?" The same man who had kidnapped her said as he stepped out from the darkness into the light.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Sesshomoon." She didn't even bothering trying to remember his name.  
  
"It's Sesshoumaru, wench!"  
  
"Like I give a shit!" She glared at him.   
  
She got up from the hard mattress she was on.  
  
She was about to speak when a young girl came running in. "Oooh! A girl! Is she going to be Rin's new mommy?" She glanced hopefully at Sesshouamru.   
  
Jill smiled at the girl, she guessed was Rin. She had her hair in a side ponytail and she had a checkered kimono. Then she angrily turned towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You don't mean to imply that-" She began.  
  
Before she could finish, Sesshoumaru shot daggers at her. "Of course not, wench! You think I would ever fall in love. And with a human?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot, we're disgusting."  
  
The girl called Rin's lip quivered and her eyes started to water. She looked up to Sheeshoumaru. "Y-you think I'm disgusting, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshouamru looked down at the girl. "Of course not." He unemotionally answered.  
  
"So, if she's not going to be my new mommy, why did you bring her here?" Rin asked Sesshouamru.  
  
Sesshouamru decided to direct his answer at Jill. "You, will be Rin's new caretaker, and playmate and that stuff. Now go." And he waved his hand as if to dismiss her.  
  
"What?! I'm not your slave!" Jill argued with him.  
  
Sesshouamru effortlessly took out his word again and placed it under Jill's throat. "If you want to live, you will be."  
  
Jill had the intelligence to know that her life was in danger if she stayed in the room any longer and she went out the door.  
  
As she turned the corner, she stopped suddenly. 'Didn't Kagome say that Sesshoumaru stole a jewel shard. This must be the same Sesshoumaru.' She glanced into the room she was standing next to and noticed lots of important things were in it. 'Hm, maybe I can get this jewel shard back for Kagome.' And she decided to step into the room to look for it.  
  
After about an hour of search, Jill started looking at obvious places and found the shard. 'Why didn't I look in the obvious places first?' But she just shrugged and turened towards the door, jewel shard in hand, humming to herself in success.  
  
She then looked up and noticed Sesshoumaru in the doorway.  
  
He looked at Jill, shaking his head. "It is not a very good idea stealing from the Youkai Lord of the Western Lands. Now, you will have to pay." When he was finished speaking, he flexed his claws, and this time, it was his right hand. 


End file.
